Pray for Paris
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre los atentados terroristas en Paris... porque siguen habiendo en todo el mundo y es horrible.
Disclaimer: Esta es una historia sobre los atentados terroristas en la sala Bataclán de Paris. Podría ser perfectamente una sobre los que pasaron recientemente en Bélgica o en cualquier ciudad del mundo árabe de las que las noticias no hacen tanto escándalo. No creo que Himaruya esté de acuerdo con esto, como no lo estamos nosotras, pero creímos que había que escribirse.

* * *

Francia se hace bolita y solloza. Solloza otra vez. Tiene los ojos hinchados de llorar tanto y de estar cansado y asustado. Llama suavecito a Inglaterra, sólo deseando con todo su corazón que estuviera ahí para abrazarlo y sostenerlo, porque ya no se puede sostener solo.

Ya les ha dicho a todos que nadie va a doblegarlo, ya levantó el puño, ya dijo que no van a vencerle... Ya cantó la _Marseillaise_ cada vez qué fue necesario con voz firme y plena convicción. Incluso mandó aviones a Siria... Pero ahora mismo...

Aún vestido de traje, el mismo que trae desde el viernes en la madrugada, sólo se ha cambiado un par de veces la corbata, no ha dormido nada y es hasta hoy lunes que al fin está teniendo un poco de descanso.

Inglaterra está en la puerta de su casa con un lirio y no se atreve a tocar el timbre. Francia se ha servido una copa de vino, que está sin tocar siquiera en su mesa de noche, mientras... ¿Hemos dicho ya que Francia está hecho bolita en la cama llamando a Inglaterra en susurritos?

Es que el inglés siente que no puede hacer nada, súper impotente, no ha querido ir antes porque se suponía que iba a estar completamente ocupado y lleva un par de días intentando encontrarle y siempre le dicen que está en uno u otro homenaje o evento o rueda de prensa y ni siquiera ha podido hablar con él, pero sí ha visto toda la ciudad y todos los eventos... y le ha visto de lejos entre la multitud.

Al final Inglaterra vuelve a limpiarse la cara y los ojos con el pañuelo y se pasa una mano por el pelo, mirando su lirio blanco e ignorando su teléfono que vibra en su bolsillo, porque Francia le está llamando, pero él cree que debe ser alguien más, cualquier otro. Pensando que no debería estar aquí, no debería haberle traído esto, este asunto era una cosa de estado muy importante entre él y sus ciudadanos y que hubiera ido sólo le iba a dar más preocupaciones teniendo que atenderle y prestarle atención. Se sienta en las escaleras del porche mirando la flor.

Francia cierra los ojos y escucha en el altavoz como su teléfono sólo llama al de Inglaterra, sin que lo atienda, haciéndose más bolita aún porque no puede creer que aún no haya podido hablar con él y... no le conteste además, con los tiempos como estaban. Quizás estaba tomando precauciones para que no le pasara lo mismo... En el G8 haciendo cosas y resolviendo asuntos... Pero él necesitaba de verdad que viniera. No se entera siquiera cuando entra el buzón de voz y le deja un largo mensaje de sollozos y mocos sorbidos sin decir nada.

No hay nada que el británico pueda hacer, no saben cuándo puede volver a pasar ni dónde. Tal vez él sería el próximo. Le había oído asegurar que no se doblegaría. Iban a jugar en Wembley, con el estadio lleno expresamente para demostrar que esto no iba a pararles pero la verdad es que sí les había parado un poco a todos y él había sido tan idiota de pensar que sólo venir... y traerle una flor iba a ser suficiente, iba a marcar alguna diferencia. Vuelve a llorar de rabia e impotencia sin saber cómo resolver esto, cómo ayudarle, cómo protegerle. Podía ir a sacarle del infierno una y mil veces como en Normandía, pero nunca antes había sucedido que estuviera en el infierno sin que él lo supiera.

Francia cierra los ojos pensando que quizás no habían dejado a Inglaterra venir aquí, ni hablarle... aunque la verdad no tenía mucho caso... Aún a pesar de que se cuidaran nunca estarían seguros otra vez, en ningún momento, por más alertas que estuvieran. Se revuelve volviendo a marcarle, eso no tenía sentido.

Vuelve a acercarse a la puerta mordiéndose el labio sin querer atender al teléfono ni mirarlo, por si es Cameron pidiéndole alguna rueda de prensa también, desde luego, Francia no era el único que estaba en el punto de mira del mundo, él como uno de sus mayores aliados también había tenido que dar su opinión y atender a la prensa mediática para calmar a la gente con soluciones y acciones futuras. Se pasa una mano por el pelo mirando el timbre.

El francés termina por, hecho en desastre de ojeras y mocos, quedarse en un horrendo duermevela lleno de pesadillas. Por lo menos España sí le ha hablado. Y Prusia y su padre. Y su madre y Canadá y Seychelles. Y no Inglaterra... *draaaama*. Gracias a todos los que sí, aunque suena malagradecido.

Escocia también y no creas que no le ha preguntado si Inglaterra está ahí o si quiere que vaya. No le digan eso que no vale porque les quiere a todos ahí. A todos, creo que incluso si Austria le ofreciera hoy ir a hacerle compañía lo aceptaría.

Es que si están ahí aun le va a costar más ir y seguro se han ofrecido. Pero no hay nadie, ni tiempo ha tenido para pedirlo. Pero le han llamado y se han ofrecido. Y ha hablado dos minutos con cada uno.

Angleterre veeeeen, pega repentinamente y gritito y da un salto. Inglaterra no le oye, está haciendo drama en la puerta. Ha tenido una horrenda pesadilla con más armas y muertos, que hace que Francia pegue un segundo salto, atemorizado y paranoico teniendo mucho miedo de pensar siquiera en quién puede ser en la puerta.

Al final... bueno, estaba aquí. A lo mejor sólo... bueno, podía ocuparse de hacerle de secretario y contestar las llamadas por él o llevarle la comida a la cama o algo así. No era mucho y seguro tenía alguien más haciéndolo, pero no podía hacer mucho más. Toca el timbre, vuelve a mirar el lirio frustrado y frunce el ceño porque piensa que Francia tendrá que obligarse a sí mismo a fingir estar bien y sabe que no lo está y no quiere que tenga que hacer eso por él. Aprieta los ojos, tira la flor al suelo y decide mejor marcharse antes de que le vea.

Despeinado y sobresaltado baja las escaleras y rebusca en su abrigo en el perchero algo que le han dado el sábado y que hasta este momento no había caído en la cuenta de lo terrible que es que se lo hayan dado, empuñando en la mano lo que desde hace décadas no hace... Una fría y terrorífica pistola. Parecía el Medievo... Prende todas las luces del jardín desde los interruptores de adentro y pregunta con la voz más firme que puede quién es.

Inglaterra da un salto cuando se encienden las luces, quedando paralizado en mitad del jardín sin saber qué hacer. Francia mira por la mirilla de la puerta volviendo a preguntar quién llama. El inglés traga saliva y se da la vuelta de cara a la casa.

Francia sólo ve a alguien pequeñiiiito a mitad de su jardín, lo que contribuye a aumentar sus pulsaciones y miedo. Tiembla un poco pero recuerda haber prometido repetidamente estos días su promesa de no sucumbir ante el miedo... Entreabre la puerta.

Inglaterra no sabe qué hacer, mira la puerta del jardín de reojo, pero es idiota salir corriendo ahora, está seguro que le ha visto. El francés se siente un niño pequeño de nuevo con un arma enorme y pesada en la mano sin saber qué hacer con ella, cuando abre un poco más la puerta y se abraza a sí mismo. Parpadea al notar que en el jardín... En medio está... Está...

— _France_... —Inglaterra nota la pistola y se asusta un poco, dando un pasito atrás y levantando las manos donde pueda verlas a media altura.

El galo deja caer los brazos a los costados... Da un pasito a él y empieza inmediatamente a derrumbarse. Inglaterra, corre que se cae. Este parpadea un par de veces sin entender qué hace, sin acercarse del todo hasta que no ve que realmente se va a caer al suelo.

De hecho suelta la pistola a la que ni siquiera le ha quitado el seguro, menos mal, levantando los brazos hacia Inglaterra. El británico llega justo un instante tarde, agachándose igual a tomarle de debajo de las axilas.

— _Angleterre_... —ese susurro suave, un lamento, que no debe haber escuchado desde la guerra.

—Qué haces, levanta, levanta —lo hace él, a peso.

—No puedo... —susurra y desde ya está llorando otra vez. El menor lo carga con fuerza, levantándole del culo y cerrando la puerta de la casa con el pie.

—Sí que puedes...

—No puedo, no puedo —niega con la cabeza, aferrándose a él con bastante fuerza. Solloza.

—No me hagas esto... —protesta un poco, empezando a llorar de nuevo silenciosamente cuando oye que él lo hace, sin soltarle de todos modos.

—Tengo miedo, estoy cansado...

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —aprieta los ojos y decide llevarle al cuarto. El latino solloza otra vez —. ¿Has cenado?

Francia niega con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre —no le creas.

—Sí que tienes —le deja en la cama—. Y hueles como si no te hubieras bañado ni echado nada en tres días.

—No me he bañado —admite con voz grave —. Hace días... No he hecho nada.

Suspira e intenta incorporarse y soltarse. El problema es que Francia no le suelta.

—¿A dónde vas?

— _France_... pues... a por comida y... a preparar un baño.

—No te vayas... —obstinado. Traga saliva y baja aún más el tono —. No me hablaste...

Inglaterra suspira y vuelve a cargarle a peso para bajar a la cocina con él en brazos.

—No, estaba viendo los homenajes —confiesa.

—Extrañé que me hablaras... Viste... Qué bonito... Todos los monumentos del mundo... —se enfoca en lo bonito agradeciendo que le lleve abajo.

— _Yes_... y cantaron la _Marseillesa_ en todos lados. Dominaste el mundo por unas horas —asegura. El galo sonríe un poquito con eso por primera vez en días con esa manera de ponerlo.

—Tuve mucho miedo todo el tiempo... ¿Se me notaba? —pregunta con sincera curiosidad.

—¿Qué te apetece, dulce o salado? —pregunta abriendo armarios y buscando algo de comida empaquetada como galletas o así, sin soltarle, como una mamá orangután con sus crías.

—Ve en el congelador... —recomienda no sin notar que no le ha respondido —. ¿Tan mal me veía? _Hollande_ no lo hizo mal. Y Sarkozy ha dicho que le apoyaba... Mi gente. Mi linda gente se ha unido con esto una vez más... —otra vez se le humedecen los ojos.

— _Yes_... pero sois un _bloody_ pueblo indestructible —protesta un poco no muy en serio, yendo a donde le dice. El francés se ríe un poco con el mal chiste, apretándole contra sí.

—Y que lo digas tú, que intentaste exterminarme tantas veces como te fue posible.

—Exacto —se sorbe los mocos, sintiéndose mejor al oírle reír.

—Al menos de ti sí conocía... Tú cara. No te escondías entre mi gente.

—¿Qué saco de aquí? —pregunta apretando los ojos enfadado con eso, intentando cambiar de tema.

—Tú eres mejor que yo para distinguir qué hay en mis _tuppers_...

—No es cierto —miente—. De todos modos no sé qué te comerás más a gusto.

—Me da igual, con que estés aquí y cenemos como personas decentes...

Levanta un poco la rodilla porque Francia pesa, pero no se queja, fingiendo que es porque al buscar tiene que acomodarle.

—Para eso tendrías que bañarte antes y no estoy seguro que no te quedes dormido mientras.

—Bájame un poco para que caliente yo antes de que incendies mi cocina, sólo me falta eso hoy... —pide —. No estoy tan sucio.

—Sí que lo estás. Puedo calentarlo yo perfectamente.

—Abrí una botella de vino... Y la dejé en algún sitio por aquí. Tú siempre dices que estoy guarro.

—Siempre lo estás pero además hoy tienes un aspecto horrible de no haber dormido.

—No he dormido. Nada. Creo que me he tomado sesenta cafés.

—Lo sé... y no me importa que te veas horrible, pero tienes que dormir —asegura sonrojadito mientras pone algo a calentar al microondas. Y se le va a quemar como no lo huelas y le avises.

Francia sonríe otra vez un poquito con eso y extrañamente se sonroja, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Dejé la cosa esa que me dieron afuera.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La pistola. Y no me veo TAN mal... —se sienta en la barra.

—¿La quieres? ¿Voy por ella?

—No quiero olvidarlo... —susurra, cerrando los ojos y va a despertarlo el aroma, no el pitido del microondas.

—No la necesitas ahora.

—No... Ya estás tú aquí.

Inglaterra se sonroja y carraspea un poco, intentando soltarse de nuevo. El francés le deja esta vez... Más o menos, porque la mano se la sigue deteniendo.

—Voy a... voy por... ehm...

—No te vayas —le pide, cansado. El menor traga saliva porque sólo era una excusa porque está nervioso —. Voy a... Poner la mesa —el dramático. O sea pon la mesa, Inglaterra.

—No, no... Vamos a cenar en la cama. Necesitas dormir no estar aguantando el sueño.

—Tengo sed... Y me duele la cabeza... Y estoy cansaaaado —voz de chibi.

El británico le sirve un vaso con agua y saca su pastillero maravilloso de drogas para todas las ocasiones.

—¿Vas a hacerme el amor antes de dormir? —pregunta y sinceramente va a meterse lo que le des, por favor no exageres, Inglaterra.

—No —elige un calmante suave porque no quiere tampoco que entre en coma.

Francia le mira como si le hubiera dicho que ya no le quiere. El de ojos verdes le tiende el vaso y la pastilla, le mira.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque tienes que descansar —gira la cara.

—Pero...

Inglaterra le mira de reojo, encontrándose con un francés SÚPER desconsolado.

—Yo NECESITO...

—Dormir.

—Amor.

El inglés se sonroja porque... en realidad le está haciendo el amor ahora mismo, estando aquí y cuidándole. Y es en realidad mimitos lo que quiere Francia.

—El microondas.

—No ha sonado —lo mira.

—Sácalo. ¡Ya!

—¡Vale! ¡Vale! —se va para allá y lo hace.

—Qué bueno que viniste —sonríe un poquito. El británico se sonroja un poco de nuevo.

—Yo no quería —igual le da el _tupper_ y una cuchara y se acerca para levantarle y llevarle.

—Trae dos cucharas. Es cerdo... Buena comida para el día de hoy —apunta —. ¿Quién te obligó?

—Ehm... Cameron —igual toma otra llevándole arriba.

—Te extrañé mucho —le abraza con fuerza otra vez. Inglaterra se sonroja y le hace un cariñito secreto con los dedos. Sin mirarle —. ¿Y si me baño hasta mañana? —no lo dejes por favor. Sólo con el aroma le gruñe la panza.

—Si te duermes te dejaré dormir, si no, te bañas después de cenar...

—Te bañarás conmigo —decide. Inglaterra se sonroja y niega —. _Angleteeeeerreeee_.

—No, no, porque tienes que relajarte y... no, no podemos estar dos horas en la bañera. Te secaré el pelo como te gusta.

El galo sonríe un poco con esa idea porque Inglaterra es muy dulce y realmente... Le consiente del todo.

— _Merci_... No sé qué haría sin ti...

—S-Ser más feliz. He venido a molestarte —lo deja en la cama.

—No sería más feliz... Ni siquiera un poco —asegura y con manos algo temblorosas le pide una cuchara, sintiéndose repentinamente débil.

— _Of course yes_ —responde sin mirarle, tomando las cucharas y sentándose frente a él en la cama.

—¿De dónde sacas esa idea? —se acomoda un poco.

—Siempre funciona así. Yo vengo sólo a molestarte y a hacerte la vida imposible y a burlarme de ti —toma un poco de estofado con la cuchara y se lo tiende.

Francia abre la boca y cierra los ojos. El menor se lo da en la boca, con cuidado de no mancharle y al de ojos azules le sabe bueniiiiiisimo.

Inglaterra sonríe un poco y se hace una cucharada para sí mismo. Comiéndosela. Porque la comida compartida está más buena y es comida de Francia... aunque sea para Francia. ¡Dejadle ser!

El francés se relame y abre los ojos para verle comer porque siempre, lo que más le gusta de su comida es que a Inglaterra le guste. Además, él ha dicho que ha venido a molestarle, así que comerse parte de su plato entra dentro de eso. ¡JUM! Ni siquiera que le apetezca tanto o esté tan buena y... ¡sois unos tontos!

Francia abre la boca otra vez. De todos modos, piensa Inglaterra, que debería drogarlo con algo más fuerte e ir a ver si hay más _tuppers_ de esto... y luego piensa que robarle estando enfermo es como quizás los más rastrero. Aprieta los ojos sin notar que está abriendo la boca otra vez.

—¿Vas a darme otra?

—¡No soy un ladrón! —chilla saliendo de sus pensamientos. Francia parpadea, sorprendido.

—¿Qué te robaste además de mi corazón?

— _What_? —se sonroja con eso —. L-Lo tengo... lo tengo yo p-para que... para que no te lo... te lo rompan —responde balbuceando, mirando el plato. Francia sonríe con la idea.

—Qué mejor guardado que eso…

Toma una cucharada y se la mete a la fuerza en la boca para que se calle porque le pone nervioso. Francia se queda a media frase y se ríe bajito, aunque se ahoga un poco.

—¡Jum! —protesta un poco, recuperando la cuchara para llevarse una bien grande a su propia boca.

El francés estira una mano y se la pone en la pierna, haciéndole un cariñito y mirándole hacer.

—Yo creo que ya no estás tan enfermo —asegura dejándose hacer de todos modos, mientras mastica y hace otra cucharada... pequeñita, para Francia.

—Sí que estoy enfermo... —protesta un poco cerrando los ojos y a la vez sintiéndose considerablemente mejor.

—A mi me parece que eres un cuentista y un dramático —le pone la cucharada en la boca. Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Ahora me llamas dramático?

—Eres un completo drama —responde poniendo los ojos en blanco y comiendo una él—. Todo desconsolado, haciéndote el fuerte como un completo héroe romántico de novela —se supone que eso debía sonar como algo malo, Inglaterra.

—Es lo único que nos queda, ¿no? —pregunta levantando la vista y mirándole.

—Bueno... —se sonroja porque le gusta mucho igualmente la figura romántica-decadente y le va mucho a Francia de todos modos, rebañando el _tupper_ para sacar la última cucharada.

—Aunque es verdad que tenía miedo... Tengo miedo. Y quería venir aquí a casa a hacerme bolita en la cama... Por eso te preguntaba si se me notaba demasiado —le mira a los ojos.

—Sí que se te notaba porque eres una nena —Inglaterra de cinco años... lo que pasa es que él estaba igual de aterrorizado y además te conoce bien como para saber cómo estás realmente a pesar de que estés alentando a tus gentes con fuerza para que no desfallezcan. Se come él la última cucharada, sin pensar.

Francia arruga la nariz en protesta a eso y le saca la lengua, abrazándose las piernas. Ni siquiera nota que Inglaterra se ha comido la última cucharada, casi esperando que lo hiciera.

Deja el _tupper_ por ahí, relamiéndose un poco y pasando el dedo antes de ir y levantar a Francia como una princesa.

—¿Me pasas la copa de vino? —pide Francia, señalándola en la mesita de noche. Inglaterra se detiene y se acerca a la mesita, sosteniéndole para que él la tome. El mayor se estira con dificultad, el muy dramático —. Qué bueno que viniste...

—O no te habrías bañado en tres semanas —lo lleva al lavabo efectivamente.

El galo se ríe un poco, dando un traguito al vino y el inglés lo sienta sobre la taza del wáter para ir a llenar la bañera.

—Debería... Ir al baño de hecho —informa poniendo la copa en el lavabo y levantándose con taaaanta dificultad.

Y en realidad Inglaterra no se ha planteado porque lo está llevando en brazos a todos lados, pero seguramente si lo hiciera, concluiría que no tiene nada que ver con que las piernas de Francia no funcionen si no con... un asunto de calor corporal y de sensación de alguien cerca todo el tiempo, porque Inglaterra sabe que la necesidad de contacto de Francia es muy alta y más cuando está con los biorritmos tan bajos, así que es como si separarse demasiado tiempo fuera a hacer que se enfriara y se muriera. Así es como lo siente él...

—No voy a dejar que te escapes por la ventana sólo para no bañarte —deja el grifo abierto y se va para salir del baño y dejarle intimidad.

Francia sonríe un poco y le mira irse... y siente cierta angustia de pensar que quizás si se va de su vista no vuelva. Se apresura a mear para acelerar su vuelta. Mientras Inglaterra está fuera, alguien toca el timbre... así que ahí va para abajo.

El francés ni siquiera lo escucha con el ruido del agua del baño. Así que cuando sale del baño... Inglaterra no está.

— _Angleterre_?

No hay respuesta, claro. DRAMA de nuevo. Ni siquiera cierra el agua de la bañera yendo a buscarle al pasillo.

— _Angleterreeee_?

—Ah —el inglés le oye pero acaba de hablar con la policía que pasan a ver que Francia esté bien cada cierto tiempo por si alguien planea hacer algo un poco menos indiscriminado y han aumentado la seguridad en general, haciéndole a Inglaterra un tremendo interrogatorio sobre quién es y sus intenciones.

— _Angleterreeee_! —Francia grita súper dramáticamente como si le hubiera abandonado en el medio del desierto, haciéndose bolita y sentándose en el último escalón a la punta de las escaleras.

— _I'm here_! _I'm here_! ¡Ya voy! —le grita de vuelta y acaba de despedirse de los policias, cerrando la puerta de entrada y pasando el seguro.

Francia llora desconsolado abrazándose las piernas... niño latino. Inglaterra recoge la pistola del suelo, poniéndola en la mesita de la entrada y se va para arriba. Vuelve a rompérsele el corazón cuando le encuentra llorando. Suuuube corriendo las escaleras.

— _I'm here, don't cry, I'm here_...

El galo se le echa encima y lloooooora desconsolado, balbuceando que no estaba y waaaaaah. El inglés lo levanta y lo abraza ooootra vez.

Francia se le abraza y llooooora como niño pequeño.

—Venga, venga, ya pasó, ya está —se lo vuelve a llevar al baño—. Sólo me fui un momento, era la policía que pasaba a hacer un control para asegurarse que estás bien, no ha pasado nada.

—No te vayaaas, no me dejeeees.

—No me voy, ya no me voy más —lo sienta en el baño e intenta soltarse. Suerte con eso —. _Frog_! ¡Tienes que soltarme, no puedo bañarte vestido!

—Si te suelto te vas...

—No me voy, estoy aquí y ni salgo del baño.

—¿Lo prometes?

— _Yes_ —sonríe un poquito. El mayor le suelta sólo un poco —. _Franceee_ —protesta y apaga el agua de la ducha.

—No me regaaañeeees —protesta sin soltarle aún, aflojándose la corbata del cuello.

—Pues es que no me sueltas —empieza a arremangarse la camisa.

Francia le hace un cariñito en el brazo y en la mano, con suavidad, y le suelta un poco más.

—Venga, desnúdate... —pide y se sonroja un poco igual, sin mirarle.

—Espero media vida para que me des esa orden y me la das en un momento tan poco... sexy —protesta en broma, haciéndolo.

—¡No es nada sexy! —se sonroja más pensando que lo es, sin oír lo que chilla.

—Vale, vale, tampoco se puede decir que no sea para nada sexy, al final siempre tiene su gracia que mi hermoso príncipe venga a rescatar a la princesa en problemas... —se quita la camisa e Inglaterra puede ver un profundo rasguño encima de pecho del francés a la altura de su corazón.

—No soy una prin... —se queda sin voz al ver el rasguño.

—He dicho que... —le mira y levanta las cejas siguiendo la mirada y sonrojándose un poco al ver a donde mira. Se cubre con la mano.

—¿Qué es eso? —intenta que aparte las manos.

—Es... una cosa. Ya sabes qué es, venga, no hagas...

—Suelta.

Francia aprieta los ojos y quita la mano. El menor abre un poco la boca, impresionado y acerca la mano con suavidad, haciendo que el otro trague saliva.

—Ya sabes que estas cosas... pasan.

Pasa los dedos acariciándole y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Francia tiembla un poco ante el contacto y se le humedecen los ojos también, aunque parada para evitarlo.

Inglaterra hace lo posible para no sollozar y Francia le pone una mano encima de la suya.

—Un rasguño no mata...

—No pero... —tiembla un poco muerto de rabia.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... —aprieta los ojos y le acaricia la mano.

—No me gusta que tengas cicatrices que no sean mías —protesta posesivamente.

Al galo se le corta la respiración un instante con eso y le mira con completa intensidad, haciendo al británico sonrojar.

—Prefiero tus cicatrices...

—No quería decir... yo...

Francia levanta la mano y le cubre suavemente los labios con un dedo, haciéndole callar y acariciándole los labios. Inglaterra traga saliva dejándole hacer, con el corazón acelerado.

— _Je t'aime_.

— _I_... —mete los labios para dentro y gira la cara. El galo le acaricia un poco más la mejilla y se le acerca un poco para darle un beso —. _France_! —protesta un poco, igual girando la cara hacia él cuando nota que se acerca.

Francia se detiene un instante pero... Termina por besarle. El anglosajón cierra los ojos y le besa con necesidad porque ha estado muy asustado y angustiado y no podía hablar ni acercarse y teme que lo repitan o se lo hagan más fuerte hasta que sea demasiado tarde o incluso que le hagan a él también. El francés suelta un sonidito herido, cerrando los ojos y tratando de curarse las heridas como siempre.

E Inglaterra lo abraza porque además todo el mundo en _Facebook_ dice, además, que si son unos clasistas, que hubo atentados en Beirut la semana pasada y nadie hizo ningún homenaje como si las personas francesas fueran más importantes... y demonios, lo son, lo son para él. Las personas francesas son casi tan importantes como las personas inglesas para él y la gente de Beirut no.

Francia cierra los ojos aún más y profundiza el beso tranquilizándose con eso cada vez más. Se echa al frente y le abraza cada vez más, tratando de tocarle la piel y de cubrirse de Inglaterra, sintiéndose en zona segura como cada vez que viene a rescatarle, a curarle... Deseando además que, si eventualmente a él también le toca, no sea mortal, deseando no le hagan daño, ni siquiera un poco.

Y de repente, Inglaterra siente un suave escozor en el pecho. Porque ha sentido a los ciudadanos de Francia como propios por un instante, así que ha sido suavemente dañado como él... pero ni siquiera lo bastante fuerte como para una marca.

El francés tiene a bien acariciarle el pecho con suavidad justo en ese momento. Así que lo siente lo bastante intenso para separarse. Francia entreabre los ojos lentamente y pregunta un " _quoi_ " caso mudo.

—Algo... —susurra llevándose una mano al pecho.

—¿Qué cosa?

—He sentido... no importa... —aparta la cara porque no quiere aprovecharse de la situación y sabe que Francia está cansado y rebasado como para estar ocupándose de sus necesidades sexuales—. T-Tienes que bañarte y dormir.

—¿Qué has sentido? Dime.

— _Nothing, I don't know_.

—Si sentiste algo... Quiero saberlo —le acaricia la mejilla.

—No importa... venga, tienes que bañarte.

—Me baño SOLO si me dices —advierte solemnemente.

— _What_? —levanta las cejas porque ese no era el trato. Francia sonríe —. No voy a dejar que te bañes solo, sólo removerás el agua y se va a enfriar, además —se acerca y empieza a abrirle los pantalones sin notar lo que hace.

Francia parpadea y sonríe sin poder creer que haya conseguido semejante cosa sin quererlo.

—Pero... —empieza a protestar.

—Y no es nada, sólo fue como un... como un picor en el pecho —miente y cuando le baja los pantalones es cuando nota en el lío que se ha metido. Se sonroja.

—¿Un picor en el pecho por? —pregunta sin hacerle mucho caso yendo él a bajarle los pantalones al inglés.

— _I don't kno... hey_! _Hey_! _HEY_! —le detiene—. ¡Yo no me voy a meter!

—Dijiste que no te irías.

—Y no me iré, pero no me voy a meter —se los abotona de nuevo.

— _Noooon_!

— _Ouiiiii_.

—¡No vas a discutir conmigo hoy!

— _Of course yes_ , porque si yo me meto no... no salimos —se sonroja porque en realidad sabe que le va a costar más no... excitarse.

—Pero... Peeeero... ¿Vas a secarme el pelo y a contarme una historia?

— _Yes... yes_. Puedo hacer eso —asiente... y de hecho hasta lavártelo si se lo pides.

—¿Y a bañarme?

—Ehm... _y-yes_ —se sonroja un poquito. El latino sonríe un poco él también y se quita los pantalones del todo.

—¿Está calientita el agua? ¿Y si me duermo?

—Si te duermes te sacaré, te secaré y te llevaré a la cama —responde derrotado yendo a probar y volviendo a abrir el agua caliente porque se ha enfriado.

Francia le mete un poco de mano en cuanto le da la espalda, haciendo para meterse a la tina. Y es que... es Inglaterra pega un salto y no se cae dentro de milagro. El mayor se ríe un poquito inevitablemente, volviendo a sentirse más relajado.

—¡Tonto!

—Me encantas... ¿Ya puedo meterme? Si está muy caliente voy a dormirme...

—Igual tienes que dormir, ¿cuánto has dormido los últimos tres días?

—¿Veinte minutos? —se encoge de hombros y el _lapin_ aprieta los ojos —. No lo sé, es igual, ahora mismo no tengo sueño.

—Igualmente necesitas dormir.

—Ya dormiré, tengo toda la vida para eso —se mete del todo en la tina medio tibia y aún así la destapa para completarla con agua caliente —. Qué bueno que viniste...

—No me importa velarte si te sientes más seguro, sólo he venido a molestar.

—Menos mal.

—Así si te duermes podré desvalijarte la casa entera y apuñalarte sin que lo sepas.

—Róbate todo menos mis cuchillos, los que me regalaste en Navidad —se ríe un poco de nuevo.

—¿Los cuchillos? ¿Para que puedas venir a atacarme de vuelta? —niega con la cabeza.

—Para que pueda preparar la cena... —sonrisa de lado.

—Anda, como si no fueras un señorito que se conformara con sólo un par de cuchillos para poder cocinar —le tira un poco de agua a la cara. Francia protesta un poco.

—¿Insinúas que requiero más?

— _Of course_! Que si la sartén del pescado pero no de verduras o carne, que si la batidora de salsas pero no de huevos, que si la cuchara de mezclar dulces pero no salados —empieza a enumerar, en falsete.

—¡No vas a mezclar pescado con mi cuchara de dulces!

—¡Lo haré mientras duermes sólo para fastidiarte y nunca lo sabrás! —amenaza sonriendo y le lanza más agua

—¡Ehh! ¡Sí que lo sabré, el pescado huele! —intenta protegerse.

—¡Nooo! ¡Voy a dejarte en evidencia a ti y a tu súper olfato para que todos sepan que te lo inventas todo eso!

—¡No me invento nada!

— _Of course yes_!

—Eso quisieras... Pero no —se acomoda en la tina con una sonrisa sabihonda.

—Anda ya. Además yo también puedo. Una vez casi te lo crees —¿y no te parece que sólo te haya funcionado una vez en los dos mil años que llevas intentándolo lo prueba bastante bien? Se estira por el champú.

—Casi, tú lo has dicho. ¿Cuántas has fallado?

—Sólo porque sabes que te lo estás inventando tú también y siempre me dices que no es como digo para dejarme mal —claaaro que sí. Se pone champú en las manos.

—Ya, ya... Seguro es así.

— _Of course yes_ —le atrae de los hombros para que le dé la espalda y se arrodilla cómodamente, empezando a masajearle la cabeza.

—Yo más bien cre... —se calla en cuanto le toca la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

— _What_? —empieza a jugar un poco con su pelo porque es todo rubio y laaargo y finito y se le escurre entre los dedos.

—Mmmm... —ha perdido la capacidad de habla, le gusta mucho que hagas esto y además está muy cansado.

Así que Inglaterra se recreeeea en ello. Francia se relaja con cada toque como si Inglaterra hiciera magia. No es nada sexual ni erótico, pero si es hacerle el amor, con cuidado y afecto y cada movimiento es justo como a él le gusta...

Y toma de por ahí un cubetito o un vaso, quien sabe qué encuentra, tomando agua calentita y echándosela por la cabeza para aclararle, con cuidado que no le vaya el jabón a los ojos. Y está acostumbrado a bañar a América y a Australia, que eran un DESASTRE, así que tú eres gloria comparado con ellos. Empieza hasta a cantar un poquito con la nariz, suavemente.

El francés hace toda clase de sonidos de apreciación con ello... Parece gato ronroneando. Inglaterra sonríe un poquito más porque sabe que lo está disfrutando y Francia siempre se queja de odiar los baños. Con calma y paciencia repite tooodo el proceso otra vez. Creo que va a quedar más limpito que nunca.

Y piensa que lo va a dejar todo guapo y limpio y con el pelo perfecto y se va a ver súper bien, porque además sigue teniendo ese aire dramático y melancólico y va a ser gracias a él... no que sea una tarea especialmente difícil de conseguir, Inglaterra, pero bueno, sé feliz.

Sigue tomando los productos adecuados para lavarle el pelo porque en realidad no sabe cuál es el orden correcto pero los ha probado todos porque cuando él se ducha aquí le dan mucha curiosidad y siempre los prueba en sí mismo. De hecho, nunca va a admitirlo, pero una vez los mezcló todos juntos como si fuera una poción y lo llamó "El súper champú maravilloso arregla todo y para todo del doctor _England_ ".

Francia le entrega del todo el control, con los ojos cerrados, aunque coopera un poquito moviendo como un autómata un poco la cabeza o los brazos como se requiere. E Inglaterra le peina con los dedos con mucho cuidado y luego con un peine, volviendo a aclararle.

El galo no babea en coma de manera milagrosa. Y el problema viene luego, cuando tiene que... reseguirle todo el cuerpo desnudo con una esponja. Se sonroja, pero se riñe a sí mismo, recordándose que esto no es nada sexual, pero maldita sea lo atractivo que es y los ruiditos no ayudan.

Así que empieza por la espalda que parece ser lo más inocente y sencillo. Francia se echa a frente... Ave sonidito, que lo sonroja de muerte y le hace plantearse... ¿qué tal que sólo le lava la espalda? Es decir... no está taaaaaan sucio y... a-al final... ehm... bueno, antes pasaban a-años sin bañarse y no se murieron y...

Se riñe a sí mismo porque ha venido a ayudar y no ha hacer cochinadas. ¡Cochino! ¡Cochino! Se repite a sí mismo, tragando saliva y haciéndole recostarse de nuevo. Se incorpora y decide seguir con el pecho y los brazos, con la cara girada, aun abrazándole un poco por la espalda. Francia levanta los brazos y flota un poquito para que pueda bañarle del todo.

Y es que lo está tocando y reacciona cuando lo hace y... malditos musulmanes sirios integristas, como los odia a todos... decide concentrarse en la rabia al volver a ver la herida del pecho. Francia sonríe, justo cuando Inglaterra decide concentrarse en la rabia.

— _Angleterreeee_ —le llama _._ El mencionado se mete un susto de muerte porque todo estaba tan silencioso —. Si bañarse es así... Quiero bañarme diario —susurra Francia medio dormido.

—Pues tú sabes cómo es bañarte solo —le levanta una pierna porque está dejando lo difícil para el final.

—Me gusta más así... —se deja.

—Pero así no se puede hacer todos los días porque toma demasiado tiempo —levanta la otra e igual sigue lavándole con cuidado y dedicación.

—Mmmmm... Me gusta que me quieras...

—No te estoy queriendo —replica... puedes decirlo tantas veces como quieras, pero es exactamente lo que haces y lo sabes.

—Yo te quiero también, mucho —cada vez más susurritos.

—Tú eres un tonto —se cruza de brazos porque... lo que quedaaa...

—No soy un tonto.

— _Y-Yes_. Sí que lo eres y ahora te lavas solo lo que queda.

—Entonces sácame ya...

— _Franceeee_ —protesta.

—Ya me bañaste todo...

— _I hate you_ —aprieta los ojos y mete la mano, intentando tocarle SÓLO con la esponja, rojo de muerte sin querer mirar y con menos cuidado por los nervios.

—No me digas mentiras feas... Au...

—Eres un tonto —saca la mano, sonrojado aun pero se siente mejor porque ya ha pasado, ¡y lo ha logrado!

—No lo sooooy... —otra vez vocecita de drama.

— _Yes_ , aunque llores —se plantea afeitarle un poco también, pero piensa que tal vez mejor por la mañana.

—Pero no es como para que me trates maaaal.

— _Yes_ —toma la toalla y lo hace ponerse de pie, abrazándole con ella. El galo lo hace lentamente y se deja abrazar, cerrando otra vez los ojos. Inglaterra le frota un poco haciéndole sentarse en el baño —. Voy por un pijama...

—Están en el tercer cajón... Trae uno bonito —como si tuvieras alguno feo.

Asiente y lo deja ahí yendo por un pijama... pensando en cómo sabrá cual es bonito y cual no. Todos son bonitos, mi niño, ni te esfuerces demasiado. Busca un poco y piensa que todos son así como de... peli porno, así de seda y satén, sonrojándose un poco. Igual toma los dos que parecen menos extremados y decide que el que Francia no quiera se lo pondrá él.

Francia no se mueve siquiera del lugar en el que le dejó sentado, abrazándose a sí mismo con la toalla y esperando a que vuelva, con los ojos cerrados.

—Mira, ¿cuál quieres?

El mayor da un saltito medio despertándose, porque estaba empezando a quedarse dormido. Le sonríe y señala el de la izquierda, por señalar alguno. Y ahí va Inglaterra a ponérselo, pantalones y camisa, colgando la toalla en su sitio.

Francia le observa tranquilamente, sonriendo un poquito. Inglaterra le echa una miradita cuando nota que le mira y se sonroja un poco, girando la cara y sonriendo, pero sin detenerse.

—Me gusta cuando estamos así... tranquilos. Haciendo cosas íntimas...

—¡Esto no es íntimo! —chilla un poco.

—Esto es completamente íntimo.

—¡No! —protesta porque a él se lo parece.

—Me gusta que lo sea.

—A-A mí no —se pone a buscar el secador de pelo con la cabeza dentro del armario.

—No imagino qué te puede parecer íntimo si esto no te lo parece... —se ríe un poco, bajito.

—Aun eres un tonto y debería dejarte aquí porque no te pasa nada —le amenaza no tan en serio y esta vez el francés sí vuelve a poner ojitos de angustia y a apretar los puños.

—No te vayaaas.

—Sí me voy a ir y nadie te va a cuidar mientras duermes y si vienen no lo sabrás —tan maldoso. Es que a Francia se le empañan los ojos en automático y se abraza a sí mismo.

—No me dejes hoy... por favor... —susurra en el mayor drama y desconsuelo posible.

— _Franceeee_ —protesta porque hasta le hace sentir mal, claro que no se va a ir. Conecta el secador.

Se le echa un poquito encima y le busca con una mano, tratando de prensarle de algún sitio para evitar su absolutamente improbable huída. Seguramente puede abrazarle de la cintura, igual él empieza a secarle el pelo.

Francia se relaja del todo de nuevo en cuanto Inglaterra le toca, abrazándole suavemente de la cintura... Y tocándole el culo de paso. Cierra los ojos. El menor se tensa de golpe, pero no le aparta ni le dice nada, sin detenerse con el secador. El francés ahora sí está a punto de quedarse dormido, teniendo que sostenerse de Inglaterra para no caerse al suelo.

El británico tarda un poco en acabar porque Francia tiene mucho pelo, pero no se preocupa mucho de que caiga bien o de darle forma. En cuanto termina, carga a Francia hasta la cama, metiéndolo dentro de las sábanas. El galo se le abraza del cuello a la mínima oportunidad…

— _Froooog_ , deja, ¡tengo que ponerme el pijama y mear!

—¿Pero vas a volver? —vocecita de chibi.

—¡No! —protesta porque es tonto y cruel y le da vergüenza... y le gusta que se le abrace y lo necesite. Bien, olvídate de mear. Francia se le abraza como un pulpo para que no se vaya —. _Frooog_ , es una bromaaaaa.

—No quiero que te vayas.

—No me voy, ahora vuelvo, duérmete —pat pat. El galo entreabre los ojos azules y le mira intensamente.

—Prométemelo.

—Lo prometo, lo prometo —derrotado.

El latino le da un beso en los labios así como si se fueran a dejar de ver dos años. Es que entonces seguro Inglaterra se cae a su lado en la cama, besándole.

¿Ves? Yo dije que te olvidarás de mear. Dentro de un rato, cuando Francia se duerma. Asumimos que se besarán hasta que Francia se quede dormido, cosa que pasará en pocos minutitos.

Aun así, cuando vuelvas Inglaterra, Francia va a abrazarte otra vez como pulpo y va a quedarse así toda la noche. El inglés se mete a la cama y saca el teléfono intentando mantenerse despierto, leyendo.

Y es que quiere velarle porque está nervioso y asustado y teme que pase algo más y Francia tiene que dormir. Van a pasar cosas, de hecho… Pero por ahora Francia duerme como una PIEDRA. Creo que hasta ronca un poco.

E Inglaterra lucha para no dormirse...

Francia abre los ojos de golpe no tan tarde como querría a la mañana siguiente. Está un poco desorientado y necesita unos cuantos segundos para descubrir dónde está y qué pasa. Suspira y, eso sí, no tiene ni que verle para saber que Inglaterra está ahí junto a él, abrazándole aún. Sonríe sinceramente mirándole unos cuantos segundos.

Se ha quedado dormido como un tonto al final sin poder evitarlo. Francia le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad porque... Lo de ayer... Le ha cuidado, mimado, querido... Inglaterra susurra cualquier cosa surrealista, dormido.

El galo sonríe un poquito más, acercándose a él y dándole un suave besito en los labios. El británico paladea y sonríe en sueños, acurrucándose otra vez. Francia se piensa sinceramente despertarle para hacerle cositas... y ahora tendremos a un Inglaterra zombi que no ha dormido y un Francia más descansado...

Igualmente se acerca y le da un beso en los labios un poco más profundo. Sí que ha dormido, se ha quedado dormido sin poder evitarlo. Pero no tanto. Es igual, Francia ha ignorado mis recomendaciones y ha ido a besarle igual.

Inglaterra se ahoga un poco, medio despertándose. El mayor no tiene clemencia alguna, abrazándole contra sí y profundizando un poco más... Así que el inglesito se descubre devolviéndole el beso por instinto casi antes de saber lo que está pasando.

Francia sonríe un poco en el beso al ver que se lo devuelve, acariciándole el pecho y yendo hacia abajo de manera igualmente instintiva, ejem.

—Mmmm... —es que primero es un poco exclamado y enseguida pasa a ser un gemido de "esto que haces me gusta", dejándose llevar, entrecerrando los ojos y abrazándole.

Indicativo perfecto para que Francia siga directamente a acariciarle un poco más y apretujarse contra el aún más.

—Ah... no deberías... —lo intenta, de verdad que lo intenta, separándose un poco del beso, con los ojos cerrados.

No, es que Francia ni siquiera procesa demasiado bien lo que está diciendo. Le lame los labios leeeentamente así como si oyera agua caer. Así que el británico le busca para besarle de nuevo. Y nada, besitos guarros...

Y lo que no son besitos pero sí es guarro. ¡Inglaterra, sí son besitos! Sospecho que va a ser hasta dentro de un bueeeen rato que Francia va a poder hacer lo que quería hacer. Y lo que no son besitos... Insiste Inglaterra.

Lo que quiere decir es que hay más que besitos. Ah, eso sí que hay mucho más que besitos. Y otras cositas guarras, pues a eso se refiere. Guarritaaaaaas.

En sí podemos pasar por encima las cosas guarritas, Inglaterra, a menos que quieras que describamos cada una. Nooo, chilla él.

Roma y Helena son buenos narradores. Incluso Britania... podría acceder. Aunque tal vez mejor sí porque seguro lo que se imaginan es muchísimo peor que lo que va a ser. O sea, un par de comentarios subiditos de tono de una manera educada mientras toman el té.

Francia dice que... ¡¿qué, qué, qué?! Y YA, NADA MÁS. Mmm... Como si no conocieran a Francia... y, peor aún, como si no conocieran a INGLATERRA.

SHHHHH! SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Y lo pícaro que es. Igual que tremendamente sexual, como todos los miembros de su familia. ¡Nooooooooooooo, nada de pícaro ni sexual ni nada!

Francia le pide a Inglaterra que se concentre… Uuugh. El galo asegura que ese no es precisamente el sonido que está haciendo pero se darán una idea si cambian la U por una A.

Nooooooo, ¿Quien está narrando esto? _NOOOOOON_! Chilla el francés, perdonen, repentinamente notamos que el gemelo maldito de Francia era Austria.

No son gemelos, _gott sei danke_. Pues es lo más cercano a un gemelo maldito. Francia se está imaginando a sí mismo encerrando a Austria en una torre con una máscara de hierro.

¿Y España qué? España no es maldito...

Austria sabe que el caso contrario para fastidiar de verdad tendría que usar un cinturón de castidad, no una máscara. Francia hace los ojos en blanco aunque...

Ok, vale, ya nos pusimos todos muy nerviosos... Suiza pregunta si no vamos a seguir la historia de Prusia. Pero Francia iba a hacer no sé qué cuando acabaran de... tomar el té. Ahh, cierto Inglaterra... cierto. En el _apres les_...

Sudados, con la respiración agitada y completamente bañados en... té. ¿No era esa la metáfora que...? ok, vale, Inglaterra, no estás narrando tú. ¿Qué?

Francia le acaricia a Inglaterra la mejilla y sonríe, dejándose caer medio encima de él, acariciándole el abdomen y el pecho con suavidad. El británico todavía tiembla, lamentando que esto haya ido... tan rápido, pero es que tenía muchas ganas (de té.)

Hacía mucho que no... lo tomaba con Francia. ¿Acaso lo había tomado con alguien más? No, pero lo había tomado solito. Es una tradición inglesa que... ¡no vais a hacerle parecer un pervertido ahora con esto!

Vaya, Francia dice que no hay necesidad de... ¡BASTAAAA LOS DOSSS!

Gracias. ¿Entonces? "¿Gracias por?" pregunta Inglaterra. Porque sólo quería ser dulce y darle las gracias.

Inglaterra dice que tal vez puedan volver a tomar el té y pueda hacerle algunos pastelitos (ahora ya no me preguntes, hasta yo me he perdido en la metáfora.)

Me encantas, Inglaterra.

* * *

¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!


End file.
